Start of a new something something
by cloudyinsignia
Summary: What happen to Tina and Artie? How did Tina and Mike blossom their romance? Will someone stop them from their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Dear readers, it's my first time to write a story. So here goes nothing. I love Chang squared. :D the first chapter is Tina's POV. Please review. :D Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee. If I do, I'll make Mike Chang sing and dance all the time.

* * *

'But I don't want to go mom! It's boring and its summer, I need to be with my friends, Kurt and 'Cedes and Art-', Tina insists on her mom.

'You still consider Artie as your boyfriend? After three days of not replying to your texts and calls', Beth replied.

'It's not like that...'

'What do you mean it's not like that? He clearly doesn't know his priorities, I mean, that Halo game over you. It's final! You're going to Asian Camp and might as well find some Asian boyfriend as a replacement for Mr. Wheelchair.'

'What the..? Mom! His name is Artie and I don't want an Asian…'

Tina is left in her mid-sentence after her mother walked out; she knew she lost the battle. _ I guess she's right. What kind of boyfriend is he for not returning any of my missed calls and text, might as well make Halo his girlfriend. I thought he would be different from the other boys. _

While packing her things for a month long camp, Kurt and Mercedes visits her.

'You're Asian blood is flowing in your veins right now.' Kurt said.

'Oh please stop with your jokes. I'm not in the mood for that.' Tina said.

'Now now, you don't want to be yelling at us right now. Kurt and I just came here to tell you that you will enjoy your summer as much as we will be enjoying ours.' Mercedes said.

Try being stuck with children! You guys know me, that I'm not that Asian and stuff. So whatever you'll be doing this summer, it will be more fun than Asian camp.'

'Now calm yourself, sulk queen. What 'Cedes was saying is at least you don't have to spend all day worrying about getting your new McQueen shoes dirty or being peed by those dogs on the dog pound and also you wouldn't be able to smell dog poops every now and then..'

'Wait, What? You will be spending your summer at the dog shelter? Life isn't fair is it? You know how I love dogs!' Tina exclaimed.

'Yeah, we do. But as much as you love dogs you don't want to see Artie, right? Because he's just a block away from the dog shelter' Mercedes said looking at Tina with sad eyes.

'I—Yeah you're right…'

'And besides, it's summer you may find new faces or your long awaited Romeo there in Asian camp.' Kurt said, with sparkle in his eyes.

'Aye to that!' said Mercedes, while holding Tina's hands and dancing their way to her room.

Tina smiled on the hope that her friends were giving her. 'I don't know guys, but Artie and I aren't officially over yet.'

'In a relationship, you have to compromise with each other, Artie did not compromise his time with you, I mean playing Halo instead of spending his time with you. I don't know Tina but Artie has lost some of his screws.' Kurt said, while helping Tina to unpack her things.

As Mercedes zips the bag for Tina, 'You know what, just please do this for us and for yourself: enjoy your summer!'

'You're right. I think I will. I'll text you guys.'

'Yeah, Call us beep us if you want to reach us!' Kurt said laughing and imitating Kim Possible.

**Summer Time!**

Tina on a bus trip going to Asian Camp

_Today is the day. The day I would be 'Asian-y' if there's a word that really exists. I just hope I'll get kids much better than what my cousins told me and as for Kurt's and 'Cedes' request may there be cuter guys in this camp._

'And here we are! I would like to welcome you girls for being so nice as to be our new facilitators in this Asian Camp!' Lyka, the senior facilitator said. 'Don't worry; you'll be seeing 'the guy facilitators' later.

As the bus came to a stop, the girls line up as they wait for Lyka to assign them to their designated tent numbers.

'Hi, my name is Yvonne. I can't help but notice your long silky hair with a blue highlight. I love it!' a girl in a pink jacket told Tina.

She blushed and replied, 'Yo-You like it?'

'Why of course! And I think we'll be co-facilitators! Yey!' Yvonne said, while looking at Tina's key for her tent.

Tina smiled. As she walks to go to their tent, some rambling boys bumped unto her and didn't even notice her. _What the? The reason why I hate children! _

The boys stopped their ramble and look at Tina. As she was about to stand, a hand offering her to help was in front of her face, 'Boys, what did I told you about being too rudy! Apologize to this beautiful and charming lady you bumped...' the towering guy said as he helps Tina.

'We're sorry' the boys chorused.

Tina being unable to stand looks at the guy who complimented her. As she was standing, she can't see the guy's face. As she focused her sight to the guy's face, she was shocked! She didn't know he would be here comparing his reputation in school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

'Tina! Are you alright?' Yvonne hurriedly went to Tina.

'Mike Chang?' Tina said surprised at the Asian guy helping her to stand.

'Tina! You're here too! ' the guy with a nice bone structure and good posture told her as he assists her to stand.

Tina blushed, as she saw Mike relieved that she was here.

'You two know each other?' Yvonne said, as she dusted off Tina's jeans.

'Yeah, we go in the same school together.' Tina said.

'So, what do you think of the Asian Camp?' asked Mike to Tina, who can't believe that he knew one person in this camp. 'Let me help you with those.' Mike snatched the bags carried by Tina and Yvonne, as Yvonne led them to their tent.

'Uh-', as Tina looks at the place, she sees eight one-door wooden houses separated to each other which is called tents, at the middle of it is a place for bon fire. The camp is surrounded by different trees and filled with different smell of different flowers like chamomile and roses.

'It's nice, full of energy and things that can really relax my mind and stop thinking about some things', Tina said almost speaking to herself.

'Like what?' Mike asked as they arrived at Tina's and Yvonne's tent. 'Nothing' said Tina quickly. As they arrived, they saw eight girls sitting at a couch. 'Isn't they adorable?' said Yvonne as she goes inside leaving the two alone together.

'Are you okay?' asked Mike while looking into Tina's sad eyes.

'Uhh-Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for today. By the way, I'm sorry that we disturb you to carry our things.'

'Oh. It's nothing. If you need anything just go to the second tent facing east. I'll be right there ready to help.' Mike said as he leaves. Tina smiled.

When Mike is gone, Tina reaches her phone in her bag and texted Kurt who's with Mercedes.

**Tina: U cn't believe whose with me Asian Camp!**

**Kurt: Who? Who? Who? Come on, Asian girl! SPILL! :) :)**

**HI Tina! Miss you already! :o -'Cedes**

**Tina: Anoder Asian! Stop w/ the Asian-ness! Oh hi 'Cedes! Miss you 2! **

**Kurt: Of course another Asian! You're at Asian Camp, my dear! Just speak to me in English!**

**Tina: Fine! It's Mike Chang! **

**Kurt: "The Mike Chang"? :D :D**

**Tina: Yeah, I guess. Is there any oder Mike Chang?**

**Kurt: You know what, this is fate! As one guy leaves you, another comes in your way! Sooo, you have found your ROMEO!**

**Tina: Wat? NO NO NO! Agen w/ the Romeo? **

**Kurt: YES YES AND YES! Okay, Break's over, we have to go back to cleaning those dog houses. Bye! Xoxo :D **

'Tina, let's go and get these kids some lunch.' Yvonne said. 'So you know that hot guy!'

'Yeah I do' replied Tina as she helps the kids to their lunch.

'Could you at least, uhmm you know set him a date for me?'

'Yeah, maybe I could, but I don't' think he's free though.'

Yvonne smiled and hugged Tina 'Thank you, Thank you and Thank you!'

While having their activities at Asian camp, Yvonne and Tina divided the tent to those who love playing on land and those who love boating. 'I'll be guiding the land.' Yvonne said, as she fixing her hair while looking for signs of Mike.

'Guess that leaves me with boating.' Tina ride the boat and smiled at the children 'Uhm.. Gals, let's go and start paddling those paddles! While we're at it, let's sing some song ' The girls smiled and enthusiastically sings as Tina started,

Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,  
Life is but a dream.

They repeated it until they reached the other side of the camp. The girls started rambling and leave the boat, as Tina struggled to land. The boat moves and as it shakes, Tina nearly slipped when suddenly a hand came holding hers.

'You're always a damsel in distress.' as Mike helped her to land.

'And I'm glad that you're always there rescuing me.' Tina smiled.

'You know what up until now, I just realized how beautiful you look and how radiant you look when you smile' Mike said unknowingly that he had verbally said it while looking at Tina's face.

'Uh—I don't know how to react.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Here's the continuation of Chang squared love story! :D I've tried a different approach. MIKE'S POV! :D **

**and please please please review. you can also put some suggestions. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! IF I do, Mike Chang will be my hubby! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

'Uh-I don't know how to react on that...'Tina mumbles lowering her glance.

'Wait, what?' I asked._ I did not just blurted out those words! You were supposed to say it in your head not verbally, Stupid big mouth!_

'Uh-, did I say something?'

'Oh-, M-m-maybe I just imagined it...' Tina said feeling ashamed.

_No, you didn't. You really are beautiful. I just... Damn, I can see she's ashamed! Oh well, here goes nothing!_

'Well, you look beautiful today!' as I look on her eyes.

Smiling, she said 'Why-th-th-thank you!'

'Well, I have to go. We have a busy day today at camp, I'll be seeing you later at the bonfire. I heard you were the first tent to perform. Good luck later.' _Bye Miss Beautiful! _

As I turn, I heard Yvonne talking to Tina, 'He's gone?' with disappointment.

* * *

As I went back to my own tent, I see Marco, my co-facilitator, busy teaching the boys how to play basketball at our mini court. As he spotted me, he shoots a ball and said, 'Now, let's ask, where did Mike go?'

The boys stop playing and turn around, 'Mike!'

'Hey guys!' I replied. 'Continue what you're doing, guys. You're doing good.' they smiled and continue playing. Marco threw a ball at me, and I tried to shoot some hoops.

Marco smiled teasingly, 'So what happen to you, Mr. Loverboy?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Come on! You know what I mean!'

'Which is what exactly?'

'You've gone and met with some girl somewhere.'

'No, I did not. I went to the creek.'

'Whatever! I'm going to find out, sooner or later.'

_You're like a girl, pestering me around. _

'Come on; let's teach these boys how Asian guys are good in basketball.'

* * *

_Where is she?_ _I can't find her! There! I saw her co-faci, what's her name again? Y-yna? Yana? Yanny? No, it's... Yvonne!_

'Yvonne!'

As she turns, she keeps on touching her hair.

'Hi Mike!' she said sweetly.

'Uhm, have you seen Tina?'

'Oh. Uhm well, she's not yet here with the rest of our tent, Tina and the others went hiking, while Me and the other girls just stayed at the tent and have done some practice on today's performance.' She smiled while brushing her hair. She looks at me as if I'm a food ready to eat.

'Yvonne, are you really sure about this?' Her voice registered in my head as I turn and saw Tina in a long blue dress. _And so I thought she couldn't be more beautiful. I was wrong!_

'It will be okay, dear. Believe me!' Yvonne smiled, and taps me on my shoulder. 'I'll be seeing you later, Mike' she smiled sweetly. _Seriously, what's her problem? _

'Okay, I'll go and check the girls. Tina, are you coming?'

'Uh-I'll go there, I'll just talk to Mike.' She said with a wink. Yvonne giggles and went to the kids.

_What's up with that? Explain?_

Instead, the words came out as,

'You look beautiful in that dress. What will you guys do?'

'Thank you! Uhm-well, I told Yvonne that I'm in glee club so she insisted on singing.'

_Good thing we're not assigned on giving dinner at least you will have my full attention!_

'Mike, the guys are looking for you.' Marco called. As he approaches, he sees Tina.

'My, oh, my! What a beautiful lovely lady? Hey Mike, Why not introduce me to her?

'Tina, this is Marco, Marco this is Tina.' I give Marco a sharp glance but he doesn't seem to notice it.

Marco held out his hand while Tina reach for it, Marco holds it and kisses her hands. 'Hello, Tina. What a lovely name.' _You did not just kiss her hand! _I curled my fists in my pocket.

'It's nice meeting you also, Marco.' Tina replied as if she can't find her words.

'Marco, I'll be there in a minute. I'll just talk to Tina here.'

'Okay, bro. Bye Tina.' As he leaves he winks at her. _Stop flirting her you, ass! _

I look at Tina and it's as if I saw her blush. _She can't possibly like him!_

As we watch him leaves, Tina starts, 'You know, when I see you and Yvonne, you look like you're cute for each other.' _So now I know what the wink is about. Yvonne is making Tina her bridge to me! HAHAHA! Thanks for trying, but my eyes are set for only one girl, and it's you._

'Tina, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I don't see myself with Yvonne.' _But I see myself with you._

'Are you seeing someone else?' Tina asked unsure of what to reply.

'Well, yes and no. I can't explain it really.' _Yes because I am seeing you right now and no because you don't know about it!_

'But if you consider, will you try to ask her out? She's great actually. She has a pleasing personality that I'm sure you will like!'

'Well, let's see about that.' _Okay you have to stop because she can't be you! HAHAHA! How about I ask you out?_

'Okay! I have to go. We have to be ready for our presentation.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot about your presentation. I'll be there watching you!'

'Thanks!'

* * *

As they were about to start, Marco, me and the guys sits in front.

'Welcome to the Asian Camp! As we all know, we always showcase the wonderful talents of different.' Lyka said in the microphone.

'As for the first presentation, let us all welcome our one of the new facilitator: Tina and our very own, Yvonne with the 8 is perfect (the group name of the kids)!'

As the music started, I focused on the stage.

**[Tina] **[Yvonne and kids] _[Tina and Yvonne]_  
**If there's a prize for rotten judgement****  
****I guess I've already won that****  
****No man is worth the aggravation****  
****That's ancient history, been there, done that! **(Tina flips her hair and looks at Yvonne and the kids)  
Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
**No chance, no way****  
****I won't say it, no, no****  
**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
**It's too cliche****  
****I won't say I'm in love****  
**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw y  
a hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
**WRONG: No chance, now way****  
****I won't say it, no, no**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
**You're way off base****  
****I won't say it****  
****Get off my case****  
****I won't say it****  
**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
**Oh****  
****At least out loud,****  
****I won't say I'm in love**

As they finish, everyone applauded. _Now, I fall more deeply for you, Christina Cohen-Chang. If only you knew it before. Matt was right. I should have told you about it before, but now you belong to Artie._

* * *

**A.N.2: the song is I won't say I'm in love (excerpts from Hercules)**

** next chapter will again be Mike's POV and how he confessed to his bestfriend that he likes Tina. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Again, this is Mike's POV. I hope you like it. I'll try my best to upload every now and then. :D

Let's go back to the part wherein Tina and Mike first became partners. :D I'll let you guess which episode is that on season one. ;D

* * *

'That's it for today. Guys, be ready for next week. The duos that will perform next meeting are: Quinn and Artie, Kurt and Finn and last but not the least, Tina and Mike,' Mr Schue reminded us.

As I fix my things, Tina approaches me. 'Uhm, Asian guy, I mean, Mi-mi-mike, When is your free time? We must practice our number.'

'I have free time on M, W, F afternoon, Asian girl, I mean, Tina.'

'Cool, we have the same free time. I guess we'll start at 2? You okay with that?' She smiled and replied

'Yeah...uhm, but can I just dance? I mean you're good at singing, I just, I think I might make our number bad.'

'No, of course you won't. You need to sing. That's why they called it duets, right?' Tina smiled. _Why haven't I notice you before? You are beautiful, fragile, and even though you dress weird I mean gothic, you're a mystery that I want to solve. _

'Uhh-Mike? Hello! Earth to Mike! Hey! Should I call 911 and quick?' Tina said while snapping her fingers in front me, laughing.

As I laugh with her, 'What? Can a man think by himself?'

'It doesn't look like you're thinking. It's as if you've got some loose screws!', as she circles her left index finger in her left temple. 'Hey, I should go. Kurt and 'Cedes are looking for me. Oh! And I know that you'll visit Matt at his house, please send my get well soon greeting! 'She said smiling.

'Uh- Of course, I will!'

'Are you really sick? Or you're just pretending to be sick so you can play Wii?', as I enter Matt's room, after my practice with Tina.

'Shut up, man! Of course, I'm sick! What am I supposed to do? Lie in bed all day and do nothing? Hell no! What are you smiling at?'

'Huh? What do you mean what am I smiling at?'

'Dude! It's like someone is holding your cheeks to make you smile! Come on dude!'

'What? I'm not smiling,' throwing him a pillow in the face.

'Shut up! I've known you like forever! Come on dude! Tell me! It's about a girl! Am I right?' re-throwing the pillow to me which hit me right on the chest.

'I-okay fine! It's about Tina!'

'Tina? You mean the gothic Asian girl?'

'Yeah! Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang our co-glee club. She's something man!'

'Congratulations, my man! But there's one problem! Another guy is ahead of you!'

'What do you mean someone's ahead of me?'

'Well, Artie is kinda making a move on her. And from what I've heard there getting closer by the minute.'

'Wait, what?'

'You don't know about that?'

'No. I wouldn't be that surprised if I knew, right?'

'Yeah, well, sucks for you man. If you wanted to be the guy that stole the girl from the guy in the wheel chair then go ahead and date her,' He said laughing.

'It's not funny! Well, there's nothing else that I can do but hope.'

'Hope for what?'

_Hope that they didn't work out._

'Hope for their best. Look I've got to go man; I still have a lot of homeworks to finish.'

'Look, Mike. I'm sorry. I've been making fun of you. It's just that maybe today is not the time. Maybe there will be the time that you two will find each other and that my friend is fate.'

_And I will wait for my time._

* * *

_I'm still waiting for you, up until now, Tina. I know it's almost one year; I'm about to give up but still no one can replace your genuine smile that's been tattooed on my mind since the day you smiled at me.. _

'Come on, man. Let's go! The guys are already sleepy.' Marco said, while tagging me.

'Yeah, of course. Team Ten, Let's GO! Tomorrow will be a new day for us. And also next week, we will be the next performers. Let us all do our best and show them that boys rule!'

'Yeah! Team Ten rules! We rule!' said the guys without giving too much energy.

'Mike? Where are you going?' Marco asked as he sees me leaving the tent.

'I can't sleep; I'll stroll around the camp. Go get some sleep.' _I forgot to congratulate Tina._

'Yeah, well, okay. Mike can I ask you a favor?'

'Yeah, sure man.'

'Mike, can you help me with Tina?'

I was taken aback by what Marco just told me.

'Me? Help you with Tina?' _No man. I can't I'm helping myself to her, plus she has a boyfriend._

'Yes! You two are close. I mean you two talked to each other like you're old pals. I know you know something about her. I mean the way she looks awhile ago and the way she sings it's just, Wow man, just wow!'

_As much as I would like to help you, which I certainly don't want to: I can't. She had a boyfriend._ 'She has a boyfriend, bro. I'm sorry.'

'She does? Well, guess I have to find another girl.' Marco said disappointed.

_So you don't like her anymore just because she has a boyfriend? Seriously, what's wrong with you? Hahaha! I suddenly realize you were like… _'Why not try Yvonne?'

'Yvonne? Yeah, well, she's something too. We'll see about that tomorrow.' He said contented.

'Okay, bro. I'll go now.'

As I walk into Tina's tent, I see that the lights are off. _She's probably sleeping now._

I'm on my way back when I suddenly heard a woman's cry. As a follow her sound, I stop near enough but still hidden on a tree, and there I saw a petite girl with a long beautiful black hair with blue streaks, on the ground near the creek crying, it's Tina.

_Why are you crying? Who did this to you? Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. My heart is broken into pieces when I'm seeing you crying. _I wanted to hug her right now. I don't care if I surprise her but I guess if I gave her a hug she will stop from crying. As I walk, I heard her say something.

'I love you Artie, but you don't know how to take care of me. Mom is right, and even Kurt and 'Cedes, they told me that if you were really my boyfriend you will try to answer this call at the middle of the night because I'd like you to know how I am this summer, and what I am doing in this camp but instead you choose to play that Halo.' She then put her phone on her lap and buries her face on her hands.

_It's Artie? He broke her heart. I'm sorry Tina, I don't have the guts to steal you away from him, but I promise I will do my best to make you smile, laugh and even make you happy, starting tomorrow._

_

* * *

**I hope you like it guys. :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: i'm super sorry that i haven't updated soon enough! It's been a month actually. I'm sorry. So here's the next chapter. :D **

**

* * *

**

'Tina? Are you alright? Tina.' Yvonne said while tapping me.

'Uhm—Yvonne, Can you handle the kids today? I'm not feeling well today.'

'Okay. Of course I can, it's a good thing that today is Arts day. They will be busy doing some arts and stuffs. I'll just send you some breakfast in a while, and I will also send you some lunch later and also some Asian medicine that can help you.'

_Is there a medicine for heartache? _'Sure. I'll just be here.' I said hiding my face to her.

As she leaves, I immediately dial Kurt's number.

**K: Kurt here speaking.**

**T: K-k-kurt…**

**K: Tina? Is that you? OMG, are you crying?**

**T: Yes it's me… Well, yeah.**

**K: What happened, Tina?**

**T: Well, yesterday, I call Artie because I'm missing him so much plus I wanted to tell him that I perform in front of the kids yesterday and that I didn't even flinch when I saw the kids, I enjoyed every single bit of our performance. And all he said was, ''Woman, I can't talk to you right now. I'm busy playing Halo with my buds. Call me tomorrow." **(In between sobs)

**K: That's it? After you tell him what happened, those were the only words that came out from his mouth?**

**T: Well, I haven't had the chance to talk when he hangs up.**

**K: You know what, I'm gonna talk to him.**

**T: No, it's alright. I know I didn't tell Artie this, but what's the point of us being together if he always makes me cry, as for now, I'm trying to move on.**

**K: You go girl! I'll support you all the way. And I know that Mercedes, even though she's not here with me, she's walking the dogs, and just so you know, she will also agree to your decision. **

**T: Wow! Mercedes? Really?**

**K: Yeah, well, there's only one thing to do to make her walk the dogs.**

**T: And that is what?**

**K: I'm going to take her to breadsticks at the end of the summer! Hahaha!**

**T: What? You're bribing your friend?**

**K: No, No, No! It's not bribing its saying thank you for doing some of the dirty work for me! **

**T: Still, its bribing unless you let me come with you! Haha!**

**K: Now that's blackmailing! Oops! Look at the time! I'd better go; there are still more dog houses to clean. XOXO**

**T: Alright, see you in a few weeks. XOXO**

As I was about to lay again in the bed, I saw something in the table that surprise me. I saw the blue handkerchief that I used to wipe my tears off last night because I don't have one. I know it's unsanitary but it's clean and it smells good. As I reach for it, I suddenly saw a paper in between the folds of the handkerchief.

There's a note saying: Dear Beautiful girl, wipe me in your eyes. I will help you dry those tears. I know that someone hurt you, but always remember that every time you feel like crying, hold me in your eyes and I will take those tears away. Yours truly, Mr. Handkerchief.

As I re-read the note, I can't help but smile. _There's someone who saw me crying near the creek last night, but instead of disturbing me, this someone knows that I might not want to talk to anybody, even though I haven't seen him, He knows I need someone right now._

Again, I smell the handkerchief; it's a guy's scent.

I memorize the scent of the handkerchief, and now I have a new mission: Find this mystery guy.

_No more crying in the corner, Tina! From this day on, I must enjoy summer!_

As I was about to come out, there's a knock on the door. As I open it, I saw a basket full of different colour crane mosaics, and a letter.

Dear Beautiful girl, please accept us. For we are told to have some healing power, we're sorry that we can't be 1,000. It's kind of short notice so we're only 100. According to the myth, the person who receives or who have 1,000 cranes will live even if he/she had an incurable sickness, but hey you don't have that. All you have is that heartache. I hope we're enough. Yours truly, Mr. Cranes.

I can't help but smile, as I went inside the tent to put the crane in the foot of my bed. I saw Yvonne holding a tray.

'Hey! You're already okay?' She said as she puts the food on my bed.

'Yeah, well, better. I guess.'

'Good! But you still need some rest.' Yvonne suddenly saw the cranes.

'Wow, they are wonderful! You know what, that's what the kids did a while ago, they did origami.' She said while holding one of the cranes.

'Really? Did you saw someone who's actually doing this?'

'Well, almost all of the kids have done one of this, even us, facilitators.'

'Well, who teaches you how to make this origami?' I said with delight. _Well, well, I guess it won't be long till I know you Mr. Mystery Guy!_

'I forgot his name, was it Marc? Or Mart? Oh, I remember it's Marco! You know Mike's co-facilitator. Speaking of Mike, have you talked to him lately? I mean have you tried to ask him if he's available or what?'

'Oh, about that, he told me that he's kinda seeing someone, so I guess it's a no. Hey going back, have you seen his handwriting?'

'Is he? Well, he just said 'kinda' so it doesn't mean that they are dating exclusively right? I won't give up! Thanks for your help, I guess I'll take it from here. What was your question again? Oh, if I saw his handwriting? Yeah, and believe me I can't understand a thing!'

'Uh-okay. Uhm, did he say something about cranes?' _Maybe this can give me the idea that Marc is Mr. Mystery guy. _

'Well no. He just said we're making cranes. I guess I better go, the kids were waiting for me.'

'Okay, I'll finish my lunch and maybe I'll check the kids later.' _As much as I hate to admit it, I'm beginning to like kids, and now I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

As I watch Yvonne go, I suddenly feel the need for fresh air. As I went outside, I saw Marco going to the creek. _Can he be Mr. Mystery Guy?_

'Mar-co?'

Marco turn around and looks at me. 'Tina! Why hello there? What can I do for you, lovely lady?'

'Haha! You don't have to say that!'

'Why not? You are a lovely lady. I haven't seen you a while ago in Arts class.'

'Oh, well, thanks! I don't feel good a while ago, but I'm okay now. What are you doing here?'

'Its good that your okay now. Me? Uh-I really need some alone time right now.'

'Oh, should I go now?'

'No, no, please stay! Now, that you're here, I realized that I might need someone to talk to.'

'Is there something that's bothering you?'

'Yeah, well- I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind.'

'Uhm- sure.'

'Have you ever wanted something so bad that it kills you not to have it? I mean, you try as you might to get it but you just can't because of some factors.'

'Uh-I understand, but sometimes you just have to wait.'

'Tina- can I tell you something?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'I had really liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I don't know how to say this but ever since you sung in our campfire, you touched something in my heart.'

_Cheesy but sweet. Artie never said that to me... Oh snap! Why am I still thinking of him!_

'Hahaha! Am I supposed to laugh? That's a joke, isn't it?'

'Do you think I'm joking? Well, I'm not, I truly mean what I said.' Marco, stand up, hold my left hand and put it in his heart, I can feel it pumping hard. _Are you him? Are you Mr. Mystery Guy?_

_'_Ehem! Mind if I join in?_' _Mike said.

_Really Mike? You can't._

As Marco releases my hand, I saw him pissed at Mike.

'Hey Tina, a friend of mine wanted to give this to you.' Mike said, while giving me a piece of white rose.

_Wait, what? Marco's not my mystery guy?_

* * *

**So, there, sorry cliffhangers. hahaha. But I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hey Hey hey! hahaha! Now that we know Tina's POV Let's have Mike's**

**Please do Reviews, I need Reviews to live! (excerpts from Rachel Berry. hahaha!)**

**3 3 3**

* * *

_I wanted to see her. I hope she's okay._

Then I saw Yvonne walking.

'Yvonne! Yvonne! Yvonne!'

_Why is she not looking?_

'Yvonne!'

This time she turn around.

'Oh, hi Mike!' She said while flipping her hair again.

_Seriously, can you not know or feel that I am not into you?_

'Hi! Uhm, Can I ask you something? Have you seen Tina? I heard she's not okay.'

'Tina? I-uh, she's okay now, I guess. If she's not at the tent, maybe she went with the other kids in our tent. The other girls wanted to go boating again.' She replied, looking disappointed. 'So, I was just wondering, do you have a date for the next week's summer camp party?' She said replacing her looks of disappointment to excitement.

'I- uh, I don't know yet. I mean I forgot about the party and everything, I'm kinda busy facilitating the boys and our upcoming presentation at the campfire.' _Plus I'm planning to ask Tina. _'But, if ever you have not yet found a partner yet and I haven't had a partner yet. I'll ask you.' I said smiling, _If ever, If... If is good._

'Well, I wish you won't have.. you're the only partner that I want.' Yvonne mumbled.

'Are you saying something?'

'Am I? Haha. You're imagining things, my dear!' She said, while tapping me on the shoulder.'My oh my, you've got nice shoulders, are you working out?' as she feels my shoulder.

_Getting weird by the minute._

'Yeah, well look, thank you again, and yeah, I'll inform you if you're still interested in becoming my partner.'

'Bye! See you!' Before I turn my back on her I got a glimpse of her winking. _What the?_

* * *

As I was on my way to Tina's tent, I saw Tim, one of the boys who I facilitate with holding a white rose.

'Hey Tim!'

'Uh-Hi Mike!'

'Why are you holding a white rose?'

'Oh this? I was um- walking outside the camp a while ago, no need to be angry or anything I got back okay right? So I was outside and then I saw this place where white roses grow, I always wanted tosee one, because my dad proposed to my mom with lots of this.' He said smiling as he continues, 'even if my mom is gone, everytime its their anniversary, my dad always tells me this story, but ever since my mom died, dad don't want to see a white rose so I haven't seen one yet. Its beautiful.'

_I know and it reminds me of someone. I suddenly have an idea. _

'Tim? Since you know where to find them, can you help me find it?'

'It's kinda far and besides it's almost dark, I guess some other time, but since I don't need this you can have it, I kind of guess you will give it to someone special. So here.' he hands me the white rose: 'Plus, its the only thing I can do to say thank you for what you have done to us.'

'Thanks man. It's nothing, anything for you guys. So I have to go see you later.'

* * *

As I walk faster, I heard two familiar voices talking, as I move near the creek, I saw Tina, with Marco?

'Have you ever wanted something so bad that it kills you not to have it? I mean, you try as you might to get it but you just can't because of some factors.' Marco said. _So he hasn't given up on Tina yet._

Uh- I understand, but sometimes you just have to wait.

_Yes, Tina. The words that I wanted to hear, and I've waited long enough, its My Turn now Marco, not yours!_

'Tina- can I tell you something?'

_No, Tina say No!_

Yeah, sure.

'I had really liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I don't know how to say this but ever since you sung in our campfire, you touched something in my heart.'

_He's making a move! Shit! He's ahead of me now!_

'Hahaha! Am I supposed to laugh? That's a joke, isn't it?' Tina said laughing.

_Please don't stop laughing, It's like music to my ears._

'Do you think I'm joking? Well I'm not. I truly mean what I said.' _Okay, this has got to stop! Tina's mine._

Then I saw the white rose in my hand.

Next thing I knew I showed myself to them, 'Ehem, Mind if I join in?'

I saw Marco releasing Tina's hand. _Yeah, stop flirting her! Okay... Awkward moment... Why is it awkward again? Find Tina, check! Ruin their conversation, check! Give Tina the rose... What rose? Give Tina the rose! How should I say it? I'm nervous!_

'Hey Tina, a friend of mine wanted to give this to you.' as I hand it over to her, she looks confused.

'Thanks, who is it from?'

_Think. Think. Think. Marco?_

'It's from Marco. Remember, Marco? You told me to get some rose and give it to her.' _Wait what? Now you gave him the advantage!_

'Oh yeah! Yeah, and may I take this opportunity to ask you, Tina, will you be my date in the upcoming summer camp party?'

_No, Tina, Please say No!_

'Really? No one had ever given me a rose before, so Of course why not?' Tina smiled. 'Oh, I have to go! Its dinner already, I bet the girls are hungry! And hey, I'll wait for your presentation I bet you'll be great. Bye Marco, Bye Mike! See you later' Tina wave as she leaves.

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

'Hey Mike! Thanks man! If it weren't for your white rose she might not agree to become my date! High five!'

'It's nothing.'_ Stupid Chang! You just get lucky because I'm too nervous to tell her that it's from me._

'By the way, who were you gonna ask out?'

_Since I'm stupid enough to not admit that that rose is from me, I have no choice but to choose..._

'Yvonne.'

* * *

As we were about to get ready, Lyka, the head of Asian camp gather up the campers and made an introduction about us before our presentation.

'Guys, remember what Marco and me told you, just have fun.' I said while looking to a bunch of boys who looked like they have eaten some bad food.

'I'm about to die.' Nick said.

'My legs are shaking.' Kyle protested.

'I wanted to pee.' Gerald cried.

'Now, now, guys, if the girls can do it, so can we!' Marco said.

'And now, it's the guy's turn to showcase their talents.'

'Line up and go!' Marco said.

**Mike, **Marco, **boys,** _Mike and Marco_

**Let's get down to business-to defeat the Huns.****  
****Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?****  
****You're the saddest bunch I ever met****  
****But you can bet before we're through****  
****Mister, I'll make a man out of you**(Mike moves around the guys and smiles at Tina)  
Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you! (Marco went to Tina and turns at the guys and points them)  
**I'm never gonna catch my breath**  
**Say good-bye to those who knew me****  
****Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym****  
****This guy's got 'em scared to death**

Hope he doesn't see right through me (Tina and Yvonne sung with them)  
**Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!**

(The guys does this martial arts like in Mulan! :D)**  
****(To Be a man)****  
**_We must be swift as the coursing river__  
_**(To Be a man)****  
**_With all the force of a great typhoon__  
_**(To Be a man)****  
**_With all the strength of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_**  
****Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive****  
****Heed my every order and you might survive****  
**You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?  
**(To Be a man)****  
**_We must be swift as the coursing river__  
_**(To Be a man)****  
**_With all the force of a great typhoon__  
_**(To Be a man)****  
**_With all the strength of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_  
**(To Be a man)**  
_We must be swift as the coursing river__  
_**(To Be a man)****  
**_With all the force of a great typhoon__  
_**(To Be a man)****  
**_With all the strength of a raging fire__  
__Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

As we finish, the crowd went wild.

'Who would have thought that Shang was with us today, but it's not an S it's a C, Chang!' Lyka said laughing, but the crowd did not reply to her joke. 'Get it? No? Okay. Enjoy the night campers!'

I saw Tina with the widest smile ever, she came to me and said, 'I never knew you have a voice, I mean you only sing in glee as a back-up, you sing and dance! Now, I'm gonna give you a congratulatory hug!' Tina suddenly throws herself at me. _Jackpot! _

'Ehem! What about me? Do I get a hug?' Marco said jealous.

'High five!' Tina said and she and Marco high fived. _Boom! Burn! Hahahaha!_

Yvonne came up to me and said, 'Nice one, Mike.' _I don't know why but I wanted to see Tina's face when I asked Yvonne to the party._

'Thanks! Hey Yvonne, will you be my date in next week's party?' I asked, as Tina was about to say something to Marco, but was taken aback by my question to Yvonne.

'Really! I thought you'll never ask!' Yvonne said and looks at Tina smiling. Tina smiled but _What is this thing that I see in your face? Hahaha! Interesting Missy._

'Well, we better go Tina.' Yvonne said still smiling.

'Bye guys' Tina and Yvonne chorused.

* * *

The moon is a nice view while sitting in the creek, I wish you were here.

_Tina! Tina! Tina! When will be our time?_

The road I have traveled on

Is paved with good intentions

It's littered with broken dreams

That never quite came true

When all of my hopes were dying

Her love kept me trying

She does her best to hide

The pain that she's been through

When she cries at night

And she doesn't think that I can hear her

She tries to hide

All the fear she feels inside

So I pray this time

I can be the man that she deserves

'Cos I die a little each time

When she cries

She's always been there for me

Whenever I've fallen

When nobody else believes

She'll be there by my side

I don't know how she takes it

Just once, I'd like to make it

Then there'll be tears of joy

That fill her lovin' eyes

When she cries at night

And she doesn't think that I can hear her

She tries to hide

All the fear she feels inside

So I pray this time

I can be the man that she deserves

'Cos I die a little each time

When she cries

So I pray this time

I can be the man that she deserves

'Cos I die a little each time

When she cries

'I didn't know Mike can sing!' I jumped when I heard that someone was there.

'Tina?' _Nice, my prayer is answered._

'That was a great song and you have a nice voice too.' Tina said while clapping.

'You think?' _Actually it was for you. _

'Of course you do! Can I sit beside you?'

'Yeah sure.' _You can sit beside me anytime._

'So how are you?'

'Fine, I guess. How about you?'

'Well I don't know but...' she took out her phone 'Wow! Really?'

'Why? Who is it?' As I was about to look, she answered it already.

'Hello? Artie?' Tina said shocked.

_Artie? Artie? The guy who made you cry? I know that he's in a wheel chair and I should pity him but I don't give a shit to a guy who don't know how to treat a woman, especially you._

_

* * *

**Any violent Reactions? Suggestions? Recommendations? Pleas please please Just push the review button! :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: **Dear readers, I am really really sorry that I haven't got the time to update ASAP! There are some technical problems that I had encountered like no internet connection and the like. So here's the next chapter, I know you are all eager to read this one because I had left you a great cliffhanger. So here it is. I'm sorry and enjoy! :D

[Tina's POV]

**T:** Hello? Artie?

**A:** Tina, it's me, I'm really sorry that I just returned your phone call, is it true? Are you really breaking up with me?

**T:** (looks at Mike, who was gesturing that he's going, but she stopped him and let him stay by his side) Ye-yes, Artie, It's true. I'm breaking up or should I say I broke up with you since you're busy with your games.

**A:** But Tina, please don't do this to me, you know very well that I like you very much! I mean, you know I'm always here when you needed me, right?

**T:** (tears slowly form on her eyes, Mike just looking at her with sad eyes) Wow, Artie! Are you sure about that? Can you recall all our talk before I came here?

**A:** …

**T:** Come on, Artie! I know you recall everything! You were great at recalling all our talk! (While trying to fight her tears and try to stay calm)

**A:** You were talking about us going to breadstix?

**T:** Haha! (Laughs sarcastically) That's right and you know what I thought you were listening even if you are not looking at me and your focus on your stupid game! And you said yes we will go there! You said let's just meet there! You promised me you'll be there at 8, you know what, I arrive late and I was so worried when I get there because I thought you were so bored to death waiting for me! And when I see to it that you're not there I waited and waited and waited for you, but not even your shadow showed up at breadstix! Now tell me, Artie, didn't I make the right decision?

**A:** No, I mean I have to defend myself, please don't do this to me, Tina.

**T:** Artie, I'm so sorry. It's not the first nor the last time you stood up on me. Remember my cousin's wedding? Remember our summer spree with Mercedes and Kurt? Remember my family dinner? Remember our third monthsary? I'm sorry Artie, but it's not working out. I've done everything, I could. I defended you against my parents and my friends. I tried telling it to you but it's as if I'm not your priority… let me rephrase that, I'm not your priority, Artie.

**A:** I'm sorry, Tina. I'm a loss of words right now. I know that I have hurt you so much but can we still be friends, for old time's sake?

**T:** I'm sorry too, Artie, but I'm tired and I can't think straight right now. I wanted to say we can be friends but I don't know about that. Goodbye Artie.

As she looks at her phone, Mike tried to get her attention but she seems to be thinking very hard. _I don't know how I did it but finally I did it. I will not say I'm proud of it nor I'm ashamed of it but at least I let it out it's so nice but I felt sorry for Artie._

'Uh-Tina?' Mike said while holding out his handkerchief.

'Uhm Thanks Mike!' Tina said while reaching out for his handkerchief but she was surprised when Mike suddenly hug her.

'Mike.. I.. I.. can't breathe!' Tina said slowly while trying to catch her breath as Mike releases her.

'I'm sorry, Tina. Well, I can see that your totally upset and everything so I think that I should give you something and since I don't have anything with me but my handkerchief so well, uh, I just gave you a hug.' Mike smiled shyly. _He's so cute when he smiles. I never notice that one before and he's sweet. Just like Mr. Mystery Guy._

'It's okay. It's actually comforting and sweet. Thank you so much, Mike.' Tina smiled, as she damps Mike's handkerchief she stop. _It can't be._

'Tina? Tina? Are you okay?' Mike look at her with concern.

'You're him! You're him!' Tina said shocked, while smelling his handkerchief.

'I'm who?' Mike said surprised.

'You're Mr. Handkerchief!'

'Well basically, yes, since I handed you my handkerchief.' Mike said teasingly.

'No no no! It's not that! I mean, you were the one who left me the handkerchief when I was crying the other night! It has your scent!'

'Well. No it's not me. I don't stick my nose on other people businesses.'

'Are you sure? Well, for your information, Mr. Mike Chang, leaving a handkerchief on the floor is really not sticking on other people businesses, its kinda sweet.' Tina said while smiling.

'Yeah well, picking up someone else's handkerchief is kinda disgusting; I mean how well do you know that the person who left it is clean?'

'I just know it! Plus he left me a note! So I know it's clean.'

'I'm guessing you saw the note after you used the handkerchief already.'

'I… Hey! How did you know that! If you weren't Mr. Handkerchief! How did you know that I will not read the note before I use it! Come on, Mike! Just say it!'

'Oh, please. Miss Christina Cohen-Chang, you are so predictable! Now, stop with your nonsense.'

'But-But-But-…' _I'm lost for words but I know deep inside my heart you are Mr. Handkerchief, Mike!_

'I know you're still upset. So do you want to sing a song?' Mike cut her off and offered sweetly.

'I-uh…'

'Rest your case, Ms. Cohen Chang. So, do you want to sing or not?'

'Why, of course!' Tina said helplessly.

'Do you know, 'You've Got a Friend - Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway'' 'Why I love that song!' 'Well here goes' [Mike, _Tina, _Together]

When you're down and troubled

And you need a helping hand,

And nothing, whoa nothing is going right.

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To brighten up even your darkest nights._

You just call out my name,

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running, oh yeah baby

To see you again.

Winter, spring, summer, or fall,

All you got to do is call

And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.

You've got a friend.

_If the sky above you_

_Should turn dark and full of clouds_

_And that old north wind should begin to blow_

Keep your head together and call my name out loud now

And soon I'll be knocking upon your door.

You just call out my name,

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running, oh yeah baby

To see you again.

Winter, spring, summer, or fall,

All you got to do is call

And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.

You've got a friend.

Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?

_People can be so cold._

They'll hurt you and desert you.

_Well they'll take your soul if you let them._

Oh yeah, but don't you let them.

You just call out my name,

And you know wherever I am

I'll come running, oh yeah baby

To see you again.

Winter, spring, summer, or fall,

All you got to do is call

And I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.

You've got a friend.

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._

Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.

You've got a friend.

[Mike's POV]

'Thank you very much, Mike!' Tina said relieved.

'It's nothing, Tina.' Mike smiled. _Anything for you my love!_

_'_Mike, I know that we had only been close this summer, but I really think that _'_

'It's late. I should go now. Goodbye Mike! See you tomorrow!' Tina said waving goodbye. 'Goodbye Tina!' Mike said. _I love you!_ _She almost caught me! I'm sorry Tina, but I really can't say it to you right now. I don't want you to have mix feelings against me, but I will eventually say it to you. I promise._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews please, if you may? :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: **Here's the next chapter

Thanks for moony 2002 for helping me have some wonderful ideas, love you loves!

Oh, Dear Readers if ideas for the story just message me. :D Thanks! :D

* * *

'Hey, Mike thanks for your advice last time! I didn't have a bad dream ever since! ' Carlo said as Mike enters the kitchen room.

'Yeah that's no problem Carlo. Hey, I need a favour to ask is that okay?'

'Anything for my man! You know you're my man!' Carlo shouted as he cooks some Asian breakfast, Congee.

'Well, I really need you to make me some breakfast well not actually me but… oh you know what I mean!' Mike said thinking real hard what to say.

'Ha! I knew it! I knew you have your eyes for her! Wait! She's the girl who keeps on flipping her hair?'

'Well, Of course, I always have, especially when, hold it! The girl who did what?' Mike said surprised.

'Oh come on! The girl who you asked out in the summer party, what's her name again? Ive? Ivy? Viney?'

'What! No! It's not her! Do you remember when we were talking on the first day of Asian camp then you and your friends started running around the camp and you bumped into someone' Mike said impatiently.

'Oh! That girl! Is she the one with the blue highlights…? She's mine! But she doesn't know it yet! Well, she'll know when I became your age and her age is…' Carlo starts counting in his fingers.

'At around 24?' Mike said smiling. 'And do you even know her name?'

'Well yeah around 24' sticking his tongue out. 'Well, her name, uh- about that, what's her name again?'

'Tina and she's mine first. Go find someone in your age!' Mike said laughing and playing with Carlo's hat.

'Hey give me back my hat!' Carlo said trying to reach his hat while Mike stretches his arm upward.

'I won't until you said you'll do my favour and you'll find a girl within your age' Mike laughs.

'No I won't!' Carlo said and sticks out his tongue.

'Carlo! Our assignment for today is breakfast not fooling around!' Leo, Carlo's facilitator said. 'Hi Mike! Can you please give back Carlo's hat so he can start cooking; he's a great cook after all with his hat on.' Leo and Mike laughs while Carlo pouts.

'I will, if Carlo agreed to my favour.' Mike winks.

'Okay fine! Be thankful I owe you a favour!' Carlo said laughing. 'Now what do you want for our princess? I mean your princess!'

'Well, just a simple breakfast. Bacon and eggs, shaped as a smiley face' Mike smiled.

'One breakfast full of love coming right up!' Carlo said enthusiastically.

'One more thing, never tell her I came here, and just give her this card together with that breakfast. Thanks man! I owe you!' Mike said leaving the kitchen room.

* * *

Tina woke up with a smile in her face. _Nothing can get me down, now that I have a lead to who is my Mr. Mystery Guy is, but why doesn't he want to tell me the truth? Is it because I just broke up with Artie? I mean I know we're not that close but we're kind of like friends and everything. Think clearly, you don't know if he does have feelings for you plus what are your proofs? Well, I don't have any… okay fine! It's weird, fighting with myself. _

'Hey Tina! Breakfast time me and the girls are hungry!' Yvonne said.

'I'm coming!'

'So how do I look, do I look alright? I mean will Mike notice me for this?' Yvonne asks Tina.

'You look great, Yvonne. Plus, Mike already notice you, remember he asks you to the summer party.' She said trying hard not to sound disappointed. _How come he never asked me? Oh right! He was there when Marco asked me out. And why would he ask you? Proofs Tina, where are your proofs that he likes you?_

As Tina, Yvonne and the girls enter, Carlo walk straight to them and said, 'Table for the lovely ladies? I have one right here.'

'Oh you're so sweet, Carlo.' Yvonne said.

'You are so nice, why thank you, Carlo.' Tina smiled while the girls giggled shyly.

'Well go ahead and sit my ladies. Breakfast is coming right up! Breakfast for today is, Congee!'

As breakfast were given to Yvonne and the girls, Tina asked 'Where's mine?'

Carlo said entering the dining hall carrying a plate, 'Well yours is special. Here is bacon and eggs for you, miss.' Carlo winked. 'Oh, plus a letter coming in with your breakfast.'

Tina was surprised, she opened the letter and it said: _Dear Beautiful Girl, Good Morning Sunshine! What's the best way to enjoy your day but to have us for your breakfast! Keep smiling! –Bacon and Eggs_

Tina smiled after reading the letter then she whispers at Carlo, 'Did Mike Chang did this?'

'What do you mean him? No! It's not him! It will never be him. I mean how could it be him? I mean they haven't had breakfast yet. If you excuse me, ladies, I have other things to attend to' Carlo said before he leaves.

Tina looks again at the letter. _You're a lousy liar Carlo. I know it's Mike. He did it._

'So do you think the one who gives you the crane also did this one?' Yvonne said excitedly.

'I guess.' Tina said still looking at the letter.

'Do you have a lead on who he is?' Yvonne asked. _Well should I tell her or should I lie? Yes? No? _

'Well y-no, I don't. He'll show up, eventually. Let's have some breakfast. '

As they finish having their breakfast, Mike and Marco with the boys came at the dining hall. 'Good morning ladies!'

_And now he shows up_. Tina smiled. Marco sat beside Tina, while Mike sat beside Yvonne.

'You guys, someone has a secret admirer!' Yvonne revealed.

'What? Who? You?' Marco laughs.

'Well I wish I was, but it's Tina! Someone sends her special breakfast! And I bet he's the one who sends her the cranes last time.' Yvonne looks at Tina.

Tina shyly smiled and eyes Mike 'Well who could it be?'

Mike yawns and said, 'He's patient enough to wake up that early.'

_Aha! I'm slowly getting some proofs or maybe just maybe you're assuming. Whatever! _Tina looks at Mike and said, 'What do you mean?'

'I mean he must be ugly or something to hide his identity to you.' Mike said looking at Tina.

'Well, Mike, my man, you do have a point, plus if I were him I would definitely tell it to you or even show you that I really like you, which I do, by the way.' Marco smiled.

_Oh that's sweet! I mean Marco's like my Mr. Mystery Guy, but I don't think he's the kind of person that does that things. Hey now! Don't judge the book by its cover! _'I just wish he reveals himself to me and will thank him that he made me smile every now and then.' Tina said dreamily.

'Yeah, well you can say that to him. Try giving some letter to Carlo.' Yvonne suggested.

'I don't know, but I think I will tell it to him soon.' Tina smiled. _I'll catch you Mike Chang! Or Mr. Mystery Guy? Why do you keep insisting that Mike Chang is your Mystery Guy? You like him don't you? I do not! Of course you do. What else is your reason your acting this way. I… Don't get your hopes high missy!_

* * *

_Whew! At least she didn't push it hard enough for me to explode and tell her that I was the one giving all of it to her. Tina, my love, you can be a lawyer!_

Lyka came in the dining hall and went to their tables, 'Mike, Marco, Tina and Yvonne, just the people that I wanted, well since you're the only people that I haven't informed yet, we're gonna have a boy-girl teams, what I mean is your team will be divided and another team will be divided into three boys and three girls and… '

Yvonne continued, 'also the facilitators?

'Yes, Yvonne also the facilitators' Lyka said. 'Now listen here, the facilitators of the teams are now: Tina and Mike, and Yvonne and Marco.' _Yes! I'm spending all my time with Tina now! This is such a good day for me! _'Now, here are the lists of your members…'

'What? No!' Yvonne said furious. Marco was surprised 'Miss Lyka, can we change it I mean Mike won't mind me replacing him for Tina's co-facilitator.'

'Yes, Yvonne and there's nothing you can do about it. No, Marco, I like it that way, and that is that and could the two of you please stop complaining, now if you'll excuse me.' Lyka leaves.

'I can't believe it!' Yvonne said frowning.

'What's wrong, Yvonne, are you two angry at each other or something?' Tina asked. _You are always concerned my dear Tina. That's way I love you. _

'Well, it's not that, I wanted to spend my time with Mike.' Yvonne said.

'…and I wanted to spend my time with you.' Marco said to Tina. _Oh please! Stop it already, the jury have spoken Tina's mine! I mean Miss Lyka has decided!_

'Well we still havelunch together and dinner and bonfire.' Tina smiled.

'Well I guess you're right.' Marco said.

* * *

'Well kids what do you want to do for today?' Mike asked.

'Boating' they all replied.

'Now wait a minute. Boating again girls? We had boating last time.' Tina said. 'We can have Arts or Musical instruments or…'

'But we love boating Tina.' Lea said.

'Yeah, and Yvonne don't like us to go far, I want to reach the other side of the bank!' Karen said excited.

'Yeah, I know Mike will let us go there, will we Mike?' Lei pleaded.

'Of course we will.' Mike smiled. _He's just good with kids. Plus he's adorable when he smiles. Yeah he does. Stop thinking or smiling._

'Alright, alright.' Tina agreed.

The girls ride the boat then the boys, then Mike holding out his hand to Tina. _Such a gentleman! _She takes it and slips, _good thing Mr. Knight in shining armour catches me! _

'Tina! Are you alright?' Mike said.

'Yeah I am' as Tina straightens up.

'You look good together!' Brad said.

'You're like a couple!' Scott smiled.

'Mike and Tina sitting on a tree…' Patrick started. 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' the kids sang all together. _Even the kids said we look good together! Their kids they can't lie! Wow! I can see you blushing._

'Now kids stop. Do you want us to go to the end of the bank or what?' Tina blushed shyly.

'Yes we do!' the kids chorused.

As the kids and Tina settled down the boat, Mike chose to sit at Tina's side.

'Since me and Tina were from glee club how about we sing you guys a song?' Mike volunteered.

'Yeah!' the kids cheered.

'Well you know this one. Just follow me okay?' Mike smiled. _Follow me my love!_

**Mike, **Tina_,__** Both **_

**Baby let's cruise**, [Mike winks at Tina] away from here  
**Don't be confused,** the way is clear  
_**& if you want it you got it forever**__**  
**__**This is not a one night stand, baby, **_yeah** so**_**  
**_[The kids cheered, while Tina tries her best not to feel ashamed.]  
_**Let the music take your mind, ooh**__**  
**__**Just release & you will find**__**  
**__**You're gonna fly away**__**  
**__**Glad you're goin' my way**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**__**The music is played for love,**__**  
**__**Cruisin' is made for love**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**_  
**Baby tonight** belongs to us [Mike looks at Tina's eyes without breaking eye contact]  
**Everything's right,** do what you must [Tina tries to avoid Mike's eyes be she can't help it]  
_**& inch by inch we get closer & closer**__**  
**__**To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah So**_  
[The kids sway making Tina hold Mike's arms ]  
_**Let the music take your mind**__**  
**__**Just release & you will find**__**  
**__**You're gonna fly away**__**  
**__**Glad you're going my way**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**__**The music is played for love,**__**  
**__**Cruisin' is made for love**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**_[Tina slowly removes her hand on Mike's arms, kids started teasing them but Mike throws them a 'don't-do-that' look]  
Cruise with me baby  
Cruise  
[Tina starts enjoying the comforts of the kids and Mike]  
_**Baby let's cruise**_  
Let's flow, let's glide  
_**Ooooh let's open up, &**_ go inside  
_**& if you want it you got it forever**__**  
**__**I can just stay there inside you**__**  
**__**& love you baby,**__**  
**_[While Mike looks at the other bank, Tina took her time in looking at his face, she quickly look away when Mike notices she's looking ]  
**Let the music,** take your mind  
Just release & **you will find****  
**_**You're gonna fly (away)**__**  
**__**Yeah, I'm glad you're going my way**__**  
**__**I love it, when we're cruisin together**__**  
**__**The music is played for love,**__**  
**__**Cruisin' is made for (love)**__**  
**__**I love it, I love it, I love it**__**  
**__**You're gonna fly away**__**  
**__**Yeah, glad you're going my way**__**  
**__**I love it when we're cruisin' together**__**  
**__**(The music is played for love)**__**  
**__**It's love music**__**  
**__**(Cruisin' is made for love)**__**  
**_[Tina and Mike can't stop smiling until the end of the song]

'And we're here!' Tina smiled to the kids.

'Thanks Tina and Mike!' The kids hugged Tina and Mike altogether.

'We look like one big family!' Patrick teased.

AsTina's face reddens, 'Stop it Patrick!' Mike pats Patrick's head. _I see you there Miss Blush! Haha!_

* * *

'Off you go Little Misses.' Mike helps the three girls get off the boat. 'And also off you go Little Misters.'

'Thanks!' as they excitedly look around the area.

'Uh- Mike' Tina attempts to get off the boat. _Uh-oh Bad idea! Bad idea!_

'No, Tina, don't move…' Mike tries to grab Tina's hand and the boat, but the boat sails on its own and leaves the bank.

'Tina…' Mikes grab Tina's hand, making the boat to lose its balance and throws Tina off and ended up falling onto Mike on the water.

'Mike and Tina playing on the lake' the kids sing, 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

'It's not funny kids!' Tina shouted. _Little Monsters!_

'Oh! Look a playground!' Lei pointed. 'Can we go there? Please can we go there?' Scott kneeled.

'Yeah, sure, but stay together, Tina and I will stay here if you needed us.' As Mike stands and helps Tina stands up.

'Relax, we got this.' Mike turns the boat and pulls it to the bank. _You still stay calm after this look at our clothes we're wet!_

'This is one of the reasons why I don't love kids' Tina whisper loud enough for Mike to hear. _Kids are just…UHHHH! Annoying!_

As Tina tries to dry her hair, 'You don't? I think their adorable. So if you don't like kids why are you here?' Mike asked as he removes his shirt.

'Well I don't really, well, since I came from an Asian family my mother would want me to do an…ABS!' As she turns to look at Mike shirtless _HOLY SHIT! Mike Chang has abs! _'I mean Asian!' _I hope he didn't hear it!_

* * *

**A.N.: **I'm sorry if you're confused which POV is it, I'm trying to do some experiment, can you tell me if it's okay or not? HAHA! Anyways your reviews please. Thanks! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **And A new chapter for this story is on! I'm sorry I haven't updated much. :( I've been very very busy. :( Sorry sorry sorry. Okay, I'm gonna stop and let you read. :)

* * *

As Tina tries to dry her hair, 'You don't? I think their adorable. So if you don't like kids why are you here?' Mike asked as he removes his shirt.

'Well I don't really, well, since I came from an Asian family my mother would want me to do an…ABS!' As she turns to look at Mike shirtless _HOLY SHIT! Mike Chang has abs!_'I mean Asian!' _I hope he didn't hear it!_

* * *

'I mean Asian.' Tina said looking away. 'Umm, my mother would like me to be as Asian as possible.' _You're so cute when you blush, seriously, you should blush more often! _

'I'm sorry are you distracted?' I asked smirking. _I'm sorry my love, I can't help myself. You're distracted by my Abs! Hahaha! I really really like it when you blush._

'Me? Distracted? Please!' Tina stands up and kept her distance away from me. 'It's just that I'm not used to guys showing their AB-Body! I'm not used to guys showing their bodies!' Cute.

'Oh, I see. Well you can look now.' I said teasing.

'Okay.' Tina looks at me, still not wearing anything on top, and again she blushes. _Adorable! What does that spell? T-I-N-A! _

'You're not funny!' Tina sticks her tongue out and looks away.

I tried not to laugh so hard as I dressed myself with my jacket.

'Aren't you cold, Tina?' I said walking towards her.

'I'm not... well kind of.' Tina closed her eyes, shivering.

'It's cool, I'm dressed now.' I can't stop laughing instead I turned it into a cough. 'So, you really don't like children?' I asked her. _You can't see how cute, adorable and perfect you are with them. _

'Well, not all of them. I mean I'm starting to like the kids here in our camp. But besides them, I guess I don't.'

'May I know why you don't like kids?' while I sit beside her.

'It's kind of a long story, but to make it short, the kid I was baby sitting two years ago, made me vomit all day and tied me up a chair for almost a day.'

'I see...'

After a few more hours of me and Tina hanging around, it's like I've known her all my life and I've never had this connection with anyone else, the kids returned exhausted.

'Can we go now? We're S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G!'

'Yes, your honor!' I bowed laughing.

* * *

'Guys, let us all settle down because we'll be having another presentation by Mike and Marco's group.' Lyka looked at Mike and Marco and simply smiled at them.

'You know what to do bro.' Marco whispered.

I reached out for my guitar and scan the room and search for Tina. 'This song is for you, I mean, all of the lovely ladies in here.'

**Mike, **_Marco_**, **_**Both**_

_I was lonely,__  
__I needed someone, to see me threw,__  
__I was at the, end of my rope,__  
__I needed someone, to cut me lose__  
_**Then an angel, out of the blue,****  
****Gave me the since that I, might make it through****  
****And somehow I survived, with no rhyme or reason,****  
****And now I know I'll make It,****  
****Through the miracle of you****  
**  
_I know the Color Of Love,__  
_**(And It lives in side of you)**  
_I know the color of truth,_  
**(Its in the image of you)**  
_**If it comes for the heart, then you know that its true,**__**  
**__**It will color your soul, like a rainbow**__**  
**__(Like a rainbow)__  
__**And the color of love, is in you**__**  
**_  
**Like a bridge,****  
****Over troubled, troubled water****  
****You stood beside me, stood beside me****  
****And your love, did not falter****  
****And then the angel, angel in you,****  
**_Gave me the strength to know,__  
__That I will get through,__  
__And that's how I survived, ain't no other reason__  
__And now I know I'll make it, through the miracle of you__  
_

_I know the Color Of Love,__  
_**(And It lives in side of you)**  
_I know the color of truth,_  
**(Its in the image of you)**  
_**If it comes for the heart, then you know that its true,**__**  
**__**It will color your soul, like a rainbow**__**  
**__(Like a rainbow)__  
__**And the color of love, is in you**__**  
**_  
**So girl I want to thank you,****  
****I can't thank you enough,****  
****For showing me the meaning,****  
****The meaning of true love,****  
**_(When I was lost and so in need you opened up your heart)__  
__(When I needed you to comfort me you opened up you arms)__  
__(I couldn't face another day you said don't be afraid)__  
_**You showed my heart the, showed me the way****  
**  
_I know the Color Of Love,__  
_**(And It lives in side of you)**  
_I know the color of truth,_  
**(Its in the image of you)**  
_**If it comes for the heart, then you know that its true,**__**  
**__**It will color your soul, like a rainbow**__**  
**__(Like a rainbow)__  
__**And the color of love, is in you**__**  
**_

_**Ohh, the color of you**_

* * *

After dinner, my body wanted to feel the softness of any bed possible. As I lay, I heard Marco returning from dinner.

I opened my eyes and saw Marco near my bed.

'Mike! Mike! Mike!' Marco keeps nudging me, but I can't really feel it.

'What's your problem?' I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

'Someone's looking for you she's at your usual meeting place.' Marco smirked.

'Really? Well, thanks man.' I looked at him unsure of what to say. As a stand up, I feel light-headed as if I'm not carrying my body. I don't know why but my instinct tells me to go to the river banks. It's as if there's this weird thing going in my mind telling me it's the right way. As I walk near the river. I heard someone walking behind me, as I turn, I saw her, the familiar wave, length and blue streaks in her hair, her usual fashion, not that I hate it, it's her uniqueness that pulls me closer to her, and her usual smile. I love everything about her, everything about Tina.

'Hello there, handsome' she walks towards me and hugged me. As she talks, it's like I memorized our conversation very much.

'Hey, what are you doing here? It's late.' I saw her shiver and put my jacket on her shoulder.

'Thank you, Mike' she blushed and looked at the sky. 'Have you seen the moon lately? It's full'

'Moon? The moon is not full.' But as I look at the sky I saw the moon above us, big as a basketball.

'I have something to tell you.' She said holding my hands.

'What is it, Tina?' I asked, but it's as if I already know what she's telling me.

'I.. I know this is sudden Michael Gerome Chang.. but I can't help it.' She looks down, as I put my hand on her chin and raised her head. I saw tears flowing in her eyes.

'No, please don't cry. Please.' As she looks at me, I can't help it but kiss her eyes, each and every tear. I don't care if she stops me, just as long as I showed her how much I love her. As I looked at her, she hugged me tightly.

'Mike, I love you.' Tina said without breathing. 'I love you so much that it pains me not telling you.'

I don't know what to say but hug her. After a long moments of hugging her, 'Tina, would it help you feel better if I told you that I love you so much that I'm dying to see you cry?'

She looks at me, then hug my neck, 'It makes me feel BEST!'

I hold her hand and put in my heart. 'I will do anything for you Tina.'

I cupped her face. 'You are the most beautiful, adorable and amazing person, I've met!' We look at each other and as if looking in her eyes tell everything that we weren't able to tell to each other.

I kissed her passionately. It's like a dream come true. A dream turned to reality.

'Mike. Mike. Mike, wake up.' I heard Marco's voice from a distant. 'Mike! Come on. It's late!'

_It was just a dream._ I told myself. _A dream that must come true, even if it takes me years, I will make that dream come true._

* * *

_**BOYZ II MEN- THE COLOR OF LOVE**_

I'm sorry. It's too short but I'll try to do a longer chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

'Hey, Mike! Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today.' Carlo shouted as I enter the dining hall. _Oh please shut up kid, the problem is not waking at the wrong side the problem is WAKING UP!_

I give him a shut-the-fuck-up stare but instead he runs beside me and keeps talking about how he cooks breakfast and shit, _I really don't care, okay, someone's cranky. Shut up! What the, I even get cranky at my conscience. Holy shit, this Is not right._

'…and so I told the lovely girls, 'hey, I'm not your typical boy next door type, I'm the guy who cooks you breakfast! Come on girls, look at me! But they- '' Carlo posed as if he's a sales man.

'Okay, hold on. Look, Carlo, I'm really not in the mood right now.' I patted him in the shoulder and continue, 'Hey, maybe you could talk to the girls in the kitchen today at least you get to see lovely ladies than be stuck with me while I'm eating my breakfast' Carlo looked at me and think, 'I guess you're right, gonna have to tell them that I'm the best cook around here. See you later, Mike!' I watch Carlo hopped as he went to the kitchen.

As I searched the room in hopes of finding the person I adore the most, I saw Yvonne walking in my directions, I saw Tina and hurriedly sit in front of her.

'Hey Tina, what's up?' as I eat my breakfast.

She smiled at me and said, 'Well, fine, I guess. I kind of have a hard time sleeping though.' Her eyes showed exhaustion. _You look tired my sweet, maybe you should lay for awhile. _

As I was about to speak, a voice interrupted. 'Hey guys, oh hey you.' Yvonne greeted us and looked at me and smiled like a hyena. _Seriously, what's with the smile?_

'Hey Yvonne!' Marco butted in, not realizing that he was seating beside Tina all this time. _Guess you don't see people around you when you're with someone you love, right?_

'OMG, Tina! What happen to your eyes? You look like a panda!' Yvonne laughs as she sits beside me. _Oh really? Well you laugh like a hyena and hey you look like one too!_

'Oh snap!' Words came out before I realize it.

'What is it, Mike?' Yvonne weirdly smiled. _That I'm making fun of you?_

'Nothing, I remembered something.'

'Do you want me to make you remember?' Yvonne smirked and leaned closer to me. _You know for a girl, you're annoying. _

'Uh-No thanks.' I take a mouthful of my breakfast.

'Tina, what are you doing last night? I'm sorry but I can't help notice your eyes.' Yvonne stared at Tina long enough to make her conscious.

'Uh.. Well, I can't sleep last night.' Tina yawned. 'I'm sorry.'

'You can't sleep? Do you know, what's the meaning of that?' Yvonne sounds excited. _What's your problem now?_

'What's the meaning of not sleeping? Uh, because I can't sleep?' Tina looking confused.

Both Marco and I laugh our asses off. _You have a wonderful sense of humor Tina._

As Tina joins in, Yvonne laughs sarcastically. 'HAHAHA! Very funny, hear me out, okay.'

'Fine fine, but is there other meaning of not sleeping than NOT SLEEPING?' Marco laughed again.

'Okay, you want the other meaning? Well, if you can't sleep, it means someone is dreaming about you.' Yvonne smiled dreamily.

'Really?' Tina asked unsure of what to say. 'What's the basis of that?'

'Well, uh, that's according to some magazine, I've read.' Yvonne said sounding reluctant.

'So there's no basis? Sometimes things written on the magazine are not true, Yvonne.' Tina said weakly.

'Look at the time. We better go, Tina.' Marco said. _Dude, can you see she's tired. Just let her sleep. _'See you later, Mike and Yvonne.'

'Bye Mike and Yvonne.' Tina said as she tries to spend all her energy.

'Eeew eeew eeew!' Yvonne said as she tries to dig a hole in the ground. _Again? Every time you dug a hole and you keep on saying 'eew' _

'You know what, Yvonne, we can handle that. Go and rest for a while.' Lea said smiling at Yvonne. I look at Lea unsure why she would say that.

'Really? I mean if it's okay? I'll go get some water for you Mike.' Yvonne sighed excitedly.

'What about us?' Brad looks at Yvonne.

'Yeah, we're working hard too!' Karen said as she stands up and helps Brad planting a seed.

'Uh, yeah sure. I'll be right back kids.' Yvonne said masking a smile.

I was about to return to my work when the kids gathered around circling around me.

'Mike, the guys and I have been talking.' Scott said trying to look like a boss. _So what's it all about?_

'What's the problem, guys?' I look at Scott, unsure if he should continue or not.

'Well, it's.. uh..' Scott said unsure of how to deliver his words.

'It's her!' Lei pointed her finger at Yvonne's direction. _Yeah, well that's the problem. That's my problem too guys!_

'I like Tina more than Yvonne, because every time Tina's with you, you just fit together, do you know what I mean? It's like you're coffee and cream, not you're color but you're just right for each other. Unlike Yvonne, she keeps drooling in your shirt.' Patrick said looking at my shirt to see some of her drool.

'Guys, as much as you want me and Tina to be your co-facilitator every activity…' I sighed, _as much as I wanted it to be us _'Sometimes we have to be apart for a while.'

'But you'll be our co-facilitator next week right? I mean after the party?' Karen smiled at me. 'Because the party is just two days away, have you asked Tina out?' The kids stared at me as if I'm in an interrogation but I looked at them and sighed. As if they read my thoughts they sighed heavily too.

'What? So you're telling me…' Scott looked raged.

'Wait. So does that mean.. You're with Yvonne? I mean you asked Yvonne to be your date?' Brad cut offs Scott and continue staring at me with disbelief.

'Well, yeah. Basically.' I scratched my head.

'Dude! We've seen you look at Tina, it's the look of… it's the look of…' Patrick said thinking.

'It's the look of how Prince Eric looks at Ariel.' Karen smiled dreamily.

'Or the look of Aladdin to Jasmine.' Lea smirked.

'Or… or the look of Marlin at Dory.' Lei scratched her head thinking of other pairings. _I laughed at her pair, it may not look like Marlin loves Dory but this kids can see beyond. _

'Or.. the look of Mike to Tina that speaks all he wanted to say like, I love you!' Scott teased. 'Yihee!' The kids teased.

'How d'you guys found out?' I asked them.

'We're Asian kids! For God's sake!' Brad bragged. 'We can read thoughts.' _Hahaha! Interesting._

After dinner, I went to my favourite part of the camp, the part where Tina and I always meet together.

I closed my eyes and imagined Tina walking towards me and sitting beside me. I will tell her, _You be the damsel in distress, and I'll be the hero that you needed. _I smiled at myself, I've never been this cheesy before but for Tina, I will do everything.

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero

'I will be your hero, Tina.' I said.

'Uh—Mike.' Someone called me.

As I turn I saw a figure walking towards me, she's wearing a black dress and her hair is all tied up. As she walks, I tried to see her face. As she steps into the moonlight, I see her, she has this mixed emotions in her face, surprised, confused, and hurt. I saw Yvonne looking at me, teary eyed

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. The end is near by the way. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: My dear readers! I am super sorry that it took me a long long long long long time to update this story! :'( I was super busy that I never have the time to update it. :( But here it is now. HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

**So let's not keep you waiting enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**Mike's POV**

Yvonne? Shit! I never wanted her to find out about me liking Tina. I looked at her not knowing what to say.

She looked at me tears trying to escape in her eyes, 'You? You like Tina?'

I coughed. _Like? No. Like is an understatement. I love her_. 'I... Yes, I like her, Yvonne. Since I first saw her.'

She nodded and just stayed at her spot looking at me. She then asked, 'Since you came here?'

'No, since I saw her way way back. You forgot, we study at the same high school remember?' I said calmly.

'Why?' She asked.

_Why what?_ 'Why?' I looked at her confused.

'Nothing.' She said silently.

I looked at her curious at her answer.

She then looked at me and tapped me in my shoulder. 'But you'll still be my date on the dance?' She said raising her eyebrows.

I smiled at her, 'Of course. I gave you my word.'

She smiled at me. 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then.'

She turned her back on me and walked away.

I sat back and sighed. I guess I had missed my chance on Tina. Again.

**Tina's POV**

I woke up at Yvonne's excited voice.

'Tina! Wake up! Come on!'

I looked at her then closed my eyes again.

'Come on! Let's be ready for tonight's party!' Yvonne said taking away my pillow.

_Ugh! This girl can be soo annoying. _'Yvonne.' I said scratching my eyes, 'For God's sake! It's 4 o'clock in the morning and we have an activity for today and I guess it will be soo tiring so please let the girl whose very tired sleep!'

Yvonne sighed, 'But. But. But.'

'What?' I said trying not to sound annoyed.

'Well, you know. Its your first date with Marco and I know you wanted it to be great!' Yvonne said sitting on my bed.

Oh I forgot. Marco's my date for tonight's party.

(Flashback)

_'Tina.' Marco called my name as I was heading back to our tent._

_'Hmm?' I said turning around looking at him._

_'Well, come with me. Let's go to the lake and sail a boat.' He said grinning at me._

_Try asking me. Maybe I'll go. 'Uhmm. Marco. I don't know. I'm a bit tired.'_

_'Come on! Let's go!' He said as he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lake._

_I was too shocked to even complain._

_When we got there, He rode the boat first. _

_As I was climbing the boat, he was sitting there staring at me and said, 'Faster, Tina! Let's go!' _

_Talking about being a gentleman!_

_I forced a smile and said, 'Oh! You are such a gentleman!'_

_He gave me a questioning look. Then continued, _

_'You know what, I love sailing a boat. You should try paddling.'_

_'I... No... Okay...' I sighed as he forcefully shoved the paddle on my hands. _

_As I paddle, he started looking around. 'Tina, faster, faster!'_

_I started paddling harder._

_What's wrong with this guy? I mean before he was such a gentleman. Then what happened?_

_I stared at him hoping to see how I was about to kill him. How the hell did I think that he was the one sending me those gifts!_

_He rummaged at his enormous bags that he brought. Then extracted a box of juice in it. _

_For a second, I thought, he will offer it to me. I changed my mind when he started biting off the box to open it and he drunk hungrily at it._

_I sighed. So much for Mr. Gentleman._

_As he finished his juice. He smiled at me, 'Hey, Tina. Wanna play a game.'_

_I raised an eyebrow at him, 'Not really in a mood, Marco.' I said grumpily._

_My arms are starting to hurt and my body is about to give up when I spotted somebody at the other bank._

_'Hey hey! Tina look! Look look! It's Mike!' He said pointing at guy who is sitting on the other bank and looking at the moon. 'Come on, let's shout his name. At the count of three, ready?'_

_Oh no, Mister! I'd have enough with you! And No, _

_you're not gonna ruin his peaceful time!_

_'No. I don't want to. I wanted to be back at my tent right now and I want you to paddle!' I said glaring at him and shoving back the paddles on his hands._

_'Geez! You're so boring!' Marco said stucking out his tongue._

_What the? He's so immature!_

_As he turned the boat, I had a glimpse of Mike. Why is he still out there? Is there a problem with him or something? What is he thinking? Really, Tina? _

_Really? Why do you even care? _

_I sighed._

_This is a bad sign. _

(End of Flashback)

I sighed.

'Are you okay, Tina? Is there something wrong?' I sat up and look at her, 'Wrong? No nothing.'

Yvonne eyed me curiously.

I sighed and started. 'Have you ever thought that you might like someone just because he's gentleman at first only to realize he's a douchebag?'

Yvonne looked at me and laughed. 'Dear, all guys are like that.'

_All? Not all. There's one person whose not douche-y to me._

'Well, except Mike. You know, always a gentleman.' She said smiling dreamily.

I smiled at her. _Yeah he is._

'Come on let's go.' Yvonne said smiling at me. 'It's breakfast time already.'

I got up and changed.

As we were heading on the cafeteria. I saw Marco started heading towards my direction.

'Hi Tina. Good morning.' Marco said brightly.

'Hi Marco.' I said dead tired. _I don't want to be with him again. Please! Spare me!_

We all headed towards the cafeteria. As we enter the cafeteria, Lyka, our facilitator went our way, 'Good you're all here. I just finished telling the details to Mike. But nevertheless, Marco and Yvonne will be teamed up for good I mean you,' she looks at Yvonne, 'and Marco will be co-facilitator until the end of summer. While, Tina and Mike will also be the co-facilitators until the end of summer. Now don't ask me why. One word, children. They cry when I started saying I cant' do it. And they're driving me mad!' She said walking away.

_Okay. That was..._

'Okay.' Yvonne said. Smiling at Marco.

'Why?' Marco started whining looked at me. 'Why can't we be co-

facilitators anymore? Tell me!'

'Because Lia said it?' Yvonne answered stupidly.

_Great way to start off the morning._

We sat at Mike's table. I sat in front of him and smiled at him. He smiled at me and said, 'So have you guys been told about the changes?'

'Beats me.' Yvonne said smiling brightly at Mike and gave him a quick wink_. _

_Why is she winking at him?_

'Why the sudden change?' Marco started whining again.

'Could you please stop whining Marco? My ears started ringing because of you!' Yvonne said rolling her eyes.

I was shocked at what Yvonne just said and when I looked at Mike he had the same expression and looks at me and we started laughing quietly.

We ate our breakfast quietly.

When Carlo sat beside us. 'Good morning, ladies. Mike and Marco.'

'Morning.' Mike said.

'Good morning.' Marco said unenthusiastically.

'Hi.' Yvonne said smiling.

'Carlo?' I said remembering that he's the one who gave me the special breakfast.

'Yes, Tina?' He said smiling at me.

'Can I ask a question?' I asked.

'Well, you're asking one right now. Well I can answer another one as much as I can.' He said trying to sound dignified.

'Well, uh, do you happen to know who gave my breakfast last time? The one with the bacon and eggs?' I asked smiling at him.

Carlo looked horrified. Yvonne looked at me. Marco gave me a questioning look while Mike started coughing.

'Are you okay?' I asked Mike as he tried to drink water.

'I.. ahem... Yeah. I'm good.' He said embarassedly.

I looked at Carlo waiting for his answer.

'I.. Me... I'm the one who gave it to you.' He said smirking.

'Are you sure? I mean didn't someone asked you to do it?' I said eyeing him.

'I... Nope. No one. None that I know of. Did somebody?' He asked smirking at me again.

'Are you sure?' I asked again.

'Positively sure. Unless, someone would like to help me.' Carlo said vaguely.

I looked at him carefully.

'Mike...' Carlo started.I

I was shocked. Its Mike. I looked at him and he looked at Marco with vague expressions in his eyes.

'Remember what I told you the other day?' Carlo continued.

I frowned. I was dismayed. I thought I had found him already. Guess I was wrong. But I won't leave the possibility that Mike maybe him. I mean Why not? I smiled to myself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Read and review.**

**With much love, cloudyinsignia**


	12. Chapter 12

'I can't go on any longer.' Scott gasped for air.

'I'm hungry.' Lea protested.

'Mike, can we rest for a while? Please!' Gerald pleaded.

They're activity for today is hiking. Mike being trained from physical activities find it easy to hike while Tina who doesn't exert too much effort on activities like that is in need for a serious amount of air sits at a nearby log.

'Alright. We rest for a while guys.' Mike smiled.

'O-kay…' Tina breathed.

Mike looks at her, she may look haggard from their hike but to him she looks adorable that way. He likes how she feels comfortable about herself, wearing only her sweatpants.

'Uh, is there something in my face?' Tina asked consciously.

Mike realized he's been staring at her for quite some time now. 'No, there's nothing wrong with your face. It's just that you're face is radiating.'

Tina can't help but smile and blush, 'How come he thinks my face is radiating even though I feel the opposite I look like shit!' she thought to herself.

Mike held his hand out to Tina and smile, 'Break time is over guys. Just a few more minutes and we'll be able to reach the top of the mountain and we can view the camp from up there.'

Tina took Mike's hand stood up and look at the children, 'Come on guys, we can do it! We've got each other right?' She's starting to love these kids.

As Mike starts walking leaving some of the children and Tina behind, some of the kids went near Mike and tugged his shirt. Mike looks at them, confused on why they have this devilish grin etched on their faces.

'So…' Nick began.

'So what?' Mike asked questioningly as they continue walking.

'So we wanted to help you.' Lei smirked.

'Help from what?' Mike asked curious on the actions of the kids.

'Help you on Tina of course!' Gerald butted in. Making Mike cover her mouth realizing that Tina might have heard what she said.

'How d'you guys find out?' Mike shocked.

'Well, it's obvious, by the way you look at her and everything. She's like your precious gem.' Gerald said laughing on Mike's expression.

'Hey! I'm the one who told you about that!' Lei stuck her tongue out.

'Whatever!' Gerald imitated Lei.

'So, here's the plan…' Nick started.

'What plan?' Mike was surprised on the children's sudden plan.

'This…' Lei smiled. 'Tina! Tina!'

Tina took a deep long breath and said, 'What is it, Lei?'

'Well… You see… We know that you're tired and everything…' Lei spoke.

'And well, maybe Mike can carry that for you.' Gerald smiling at Tina looks at Mike.

'No, no it's okay.' Tina insisted.

Mike walked over to Tina and waited for her to give him the bags. When Tina does nothing but looks at Mike. He tried to take the bag by force.

'Alright, alright!' Tina agreed.

But before Tina can hand the bag to Mike.

Karen shouted. 'AAAH! THERE'S A BIG SPIDER ON TINA'S BACK!'

Tina shouted and tried to remove the spider on her back.

Before Mike could realize it, Tina had put her arms around his neck and is now being carried by him.

Tina who had her eyes shut was hugging Mike's neck tightly.

The children tried to hide their laughter, and tried to cover it up to cough.

Mike smiled and started walking. _'Clever kids!' _He thought.

Tina opened her eyes and looks at the situation. 'Mike, you can put me down now.' She said blushing.

'No.' Mike insisted.

'No, Tina. You should rest. We can handle this. Mike can serve as your feet right now. You look awful!' Karen said.

'I, but..' Tina started.

'No buts Tina! You look like your about to faint!' Scott said eyeing Tina as if she had some illness.

Tina sighed.

'Don't worry Tina, Mike can handle carrying you from here up to the top. It looks like he's not exerting any effort from carrying you. Isn't that right, Mike?' Lei said smriking at Mike.

'Yeah. I can handle it, Tina.' Mike said smiling brightly at Tina. They started walking again.

Tina blushed and whispered, 'Thank You.' She can't help but smell Mike's scent. His scent is intoxicating for her.

'It's nothing.' Mike said smiling. _Anything for you Tina._

After almost one hour of walking they had reached the peak.

'Yeay! We're here!' The kids re joiced.

Mike let Tina down. Even though Mike don't want to let her down but he might be obvious.

'I... I can't thank you enough, Mike.' Tina said blushing.

You're so cute when you blush Tina. Mike smiled, 'Like I said awhile ago. It is nothing, Tina.'

'It can't be nothing. I mean I might weigh a ton!' Tina protested.

'Of course not!' Mike said insisting.

'We're hungry!' The children chorused.

'Yes Yes! We shall eat!' Mike said hurriedly and winked at Tina.

As they eat, the kids started asking questions.

Gerald started, 'Hey Mike, do you have a girlfriend?'

The girls giggled while Tina looked at Gerald then at Mike.

Mike cleared his throat. 'Uh, Nope. I don't.' He said just looking at Gerald.

'Why not?' Karen pouted.

'Yeah,well, its hard to explain.' He said resuming his lunch.

'Why?' Lei repeated.

Mike gulped. 'Because...'

'Because what?' Nick butted in.

'Guys, let Mike talk!' Lea said annoyed. 'Because? Continue please.'

'I'm waiting for someone.' Mike finished looking at Tina quickly.

While Tina hadn't noticed that Mike looked at him. The girls giggled while the boys whistled. Tina looked up and met eyes with Mike who smiled slyly at her.

Tina smiled back.

'How about you, Tina? Do you have anyone special at the moment?' Gerald said as he eats.

Tina thought for a moment. Of course she doesn't have someone special'at the moment. She looks at Mike who was eating. She can't help but see that he's full of etiquitte. She smiled.

'Uh, Tina?' Gerald smirked knowing that she's eyeing Mike.

'Nope. I don't.' Tina looked at Gerald and smiled shyly.

'Why not go out with Mike?' Lei smiled.

The boys hooted while the girls giggled.

Mike coughed out what he had just taken in. 'I... Sorry.'

Tina just smiled. _Why not?_

* * *

**Since I love you guys I've uploaded you two chapters! :) read and review please? :)**_  
_


End file.
